


Мера ответственности

by WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Prophecy, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: В семье Гриндельвальдов вскоре должен появится еще один ребенок, и Батильда присматривает за маленьким Геллертом.
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Мера ответственности

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - [Mr McLaggen](https://ficbook.net/authors/3729209)  
> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Пока Софи Бэгшот, племянница Батильды, училась в Хогвартсе, половина мальчишек была в нее тайно влюблена, а вторая половина открыто обожала. И Батильда понятия не имела, что заставило эту смешливую белокурую красавицу выйти замуж за нелюдимого швейцарца и уехать с ним в глушь, в затерявшуюся в альпийских лугах и ущельях усадьбу… даже не усадьбу, а хутор – деревянный дом, всю зиму по самую крышу в снегу, а вокруг ничего, только конюшни, где Эрхарт Гриндельвальд разводил фестралов, и ледяные Альпы.

Впрочем, Батильда в принципе не очень понимала, что подвигает женщин выходить замуж. Общество мужчин временами приятно, но замужество со всеми его обязательствами и ограничениями…

Она посмотрела на зятя, который стоял посреди ее маленькой уютной гостиной – высокий, с холодными голубыми глазами, белесыми, словно выцветшими на солнце, бровями и ресницами – и представила, как кто-то, такой же огромный и мрачный, болтается по дому, отвлекает от работы, требует внимания совершенно не вовремя. И еще дети…

Эрхарт держал мальчика на руках. Тот прятал лицо у отца на плече, перебирая подвески на его жилете, и косился на Батильду блестящим голубым глазом.

– Спасибо, что присмотрите за ним, – сказал Эрхарт. – Обычно он хлопот не доставляет.

– Уверена, что Геллерт чудесный послушный мальчик, – ласково улыбнулась Батильда и попыталась поймать взгляд ребенка, но безуспешно. – Выпьете чаю, Эрхарт? – спросила она.

– Нет. Мне еще добираться домой. Не пропустить бы общественный портключ в Дувре. С мальцом-то пришлось заказать прямой, а за них дерут втридорога.

– Не беспокойтесь, у них всегда есть несколько портключей в запасе. Из Дувра в Европу часто путешествуют, – Батильда наконец встретилась взглядом с застенчивым голубым глазом, и вдруг ощутила неуверенность при мысли, что сейчас останется с ребенком наедине. – Вы передохнете перед обратной дорогой, а Геллерт немного привыкнет ко мне.

То ли услышав свое имя, то ли просто справившись со смущением, мальчик повернулся к ней. Второй глаз, до сих пор спрятанный от Батильды, был темно-карим, и выглядел на этом бледном личике с золотистыми бровями и ресницами чужеродно. Словно глаз достался белокурому Геллерту по ошибке, а должен был бы принадлежать совсем другому ребенку, сверстнику Геллерта из Италии или Палестины.

– Не могу, – покачал головой Эрхарт. – У меня одна кобылка вот-вот должна ожеребиться. Да и София себя плохо чувствует, – он хмыкнул: – Надеюсь, они не начнут рожать одновременно, драугар их разбери. Простите, Батильда.

Он опустил мальчика на пол. Тот сразу спрятался за его спиной, точнее за обтянутым замшей бедром, тут же выглянул оттуда, и спрятался снова. Эрхарт взял его за плечо, выдвинул вперед, сунул в руки узелок со сменной одеждой.

– По-английски он тоже умеет. София с ним говорит.

– Чудесно! – Она склонилась к ребенку и сказала на английском: – Здравствуй, Геллерт. Мы с тобой знакомы, но ты меня, наверное, не помнишь. Ты был совсем крошкой, когда мы виделись в прошлый раз.

Геллерт шмыгнул носом и покосился на отца. Тот потрепал его по макушке и подтолкнул в сторону Батильды.

– Давай, поздоровайся. Мне пора отправляться.

Геллерт опустил взгляд и принялся теребить узелок в руках. Батильда почувствовала неприятную растерянность, которую ей совершенно не хотелось показывать ни Эрхарту, ни тем более ребенку.

– Можешь звать меня тетя Тильда, – произнесла она как можно увереннее. – Геллерт, ты понимаешь, что я тебе говорю?

Тот кивнул и тихо пробормотал:

– Понимаю.

– Вот и хорошо, – заключил Эрхарт. – Веди себя как следует и слушайся тетю. Еще раз спасибо, Батильда.

– До свидания, Эрхарт. Не волнуйтесь, у нас все будет в порядке. Передайте Софии мои наилучшие пожелания.

Последняя фраза застала герра Гриндельвальда уже на пороге. Стукнула входная дверь и раздался хлопок аппарации. Геллерт настороженно покосился в ту сторону, потом на Батильду и снова уставился на узелок.

Он гораздо больше походил на мать, чем на отца. Правда, София в этом возрасте была страшной болтушкой и непоседой. Да и оставалась такой, до этого странного раннего замужества и материнства. Батильда вспомнила растерянный взгляд, с которым София сажала к себе на колени годовалого Геллерта, словно понятия не имела, что с ним нужно делать. Впрочем, сама Батильда тоже не слишком представляла, что нужно делать с детьми. А что, если ребенок сейчас разрыдается?

– Я испекла кексы, – нарочито уверенным тоном произнесла она. – Ты ведь любишь кексы?

Ей самой не понравилось, как фальшиво прозвучал ее голос, но Геллерт поднял на нее взгляд, задумчиво посмотрел своими разноцветными глазами и серьезно кивнул.

– Чудесно! – воскликнула Батильда. – Тогда мы будем пить чай с кексами и клубничным вареньем.

***

Когда они оказались на кухне, Батильда вновь испытала легкое замешательство. Она налила чай себе и Геллерту, поставила перед ним тарелку с кексами и села напротив. И что дальше? Как вести застольную беседу с четырехлетним ребенком? Наверное Геллерту не будет интересна ее последняя находка – до сих пор неизвестные и неопубликованные письма Магнуса Дикого о Второй гоблинской войне. И вряд ли он разделит возмущение Батильды по поводу последней монографии профессора Бинса. Расспрашивать его о доме она не хотела: боялась, что он сразу расстроится. Геллерт уплетал кексы и наблюдал за ней с осторожным любопытством, а она наблюдала за ним. Не сказать, что у него были хорошие манеры – скорее врожденная аккуратность, какая бывает у кошек, – но ел он с аппетитом, и Батильде пришло в голову, что стоило приготовить что-нибудь более сытное. Наконец Геллерт отодвинул от себя чашку и тарелку, и после небольшого раздумья сказал:

– Спасибо.

Батильда в растерянности посмотрела на него. И что же им делать дальше? Она выросла в большой семье, с младшими и старшими братьями и сестрами, кто-нибудь всегда что-то затевал и всегда находилась компания для игр.

– Чем ты обычно занимаешься дома?

– Всяким… – Геллерт неопределенно повел плечом. – Гуляю.

– Можешь погулять в саду, если хочешь.

Дождавшись согласного кивка, Батильда стряхнула с курточки Геллерта крошки и открыла ему дверь, ведущую из гостиной в сад. Это время дня у нее обычно было посвящено работе, так что она проводила Геллерта до яблони, сорвала для него одно из последних яблок – желтое, все в мелкую золотую крапинку, спелое-спелое – и поднялась к себе в кабинет.

***

Она несколько раз поднимала взгляд от бумаг и видела в окно, как Геллерт чинно прогуливается вдоль розовых кустов. Розы – предмет гордости Батильды – бурно цвели крупными алыми, кремовыми, бледно-желтыми и белыми цветами, и Геллерт останавливался то у одного, то у другого куста, деликатно трогал лепестки кончиками пальцев и только один раз сунул нос в белую розу – такую огромную, что, казалось, он мог бы спрятать в ней лицо целиком. Успокоенная этой умилительной картиной, Батильда погрузилась в работу, а когда очередной раз взглянула в окно, то Геллерта не увидела. Обнаружив, что прошло уже больше получаса, с тех пор как она видела его в последний раз, Батильда выскочила в сад, пробежала мимо роз, огляделась. Геллерта нигде не было. Она окликнула. Тишина, только напуганная горлица сорвалась с ветви яблони и с шумом взлетела. Чудесно, сказала себе Батильда, еще и часа не провела с ребенком, а уже умудрилась его потерять. Ну не в собственном же саду. Она вытащила из кармана палочку и быстро сотворила заклинание – тонкая пелена тумана расползлась по саду, осела, на дорожках и траве проступили маленькие серебристые следы. Геллерт успел обойти весь сад, и не единожды, но вскоре Батильда обнаружила цепочку следов, которые вели прямо сквозь густые заросли жимолости и боярышника в сторону ограды. Проложив себе заклинанием проход через колючие кусты – и как только мальчик сквозь них продрался без магии? – Батильда наконец увидела Геллерта.

Сад окружала красивая кованая решетка, и Геллерт стоял прямо перед ней, так близко, что едва не касался ее носом. Напротив дома Батильды через неширокую дорогу находился запущенный сад, в глубине которого стоял давно пустовавший дом. Он прятался среди неухоженных кустов бузины и жимолости, зарослей сорняков и зелени старых яблонь. Именно туда пристально вглядывался своими разноцветными глазами Геллерт, и чугунные прутья перед ним истончались и плавились, словно их разъедало кислотой. 

– Не надо так делать, милый, – осторожно сказала Батильда.

Геллерт вздрогнул и обернулся к ней. Выражения на его бледном личике стремительно сменялись одно за другим. Сперва он испугано моргнул, Батильде показалось, что он не сразу узнал ее, потом заметно растерялся, как будто его застигли врасплох, разгадали секрет, который он тщательно прятал, а еще мгновением спустя улыбнулся так лукаво, словно прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что творил шалость, но рассчитывает на снисхождение.

Батильда укоризненно покачала головой. Неполные пять лет — удивительно рано для первых проявлений магии, и, конечно, никто в здравом уме не будет ругать ребенка такого возраста за спонтанное волшебство, которое он не может контролировать. Но Эрхарт мог бы и предупредить. Может быть, в горах и не встретишь ни одной живой души, но в Годриковой впадине полно магглов. Они, конечно, привыкли к соседству чудаков, и все же тут совсем неподходящее место для самостоятельных прогулок маленького волшебника. Она вздохнула и снова взялась за палочку – ограду ей удалось восстановить не с первого раза.

Геллерт наблюдал за ее действиями, склонив голову на бок, потом потрогал пальцем решетку, и, так ничего и не сказав, снова стал смотреть на заброшенный сад напротив.

– Там никто не живет, детка.

– Нет, живет! – уверенно сказал Геллерт

– Вот как! И кто же?

Он повернулся к Батильде и стал перечислять, отгибая пальцы.

– Мальчик, мальчик и еще девочка, – он торжествующе улыбнулся.

– Удивительно, – подыграла ему Батильда. – И что же это за дети? Надеюсь, добрые и послушные?

– Неа! – он весело помотал головой и рассмеялся.

– Понятно, – Батильда улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. – Ну, с непослушными детьми мы дружить не будем, правда? Пойдем-ка, я покажу тебе свой кабинет. А завтра вместе прогуляемся по городу. Хочешь?

Он кивнул и стиснул ее руку маленькой теплой ладошкой. Ничего удивительного, подумала Батильда, что мальчик выдумывает других детей – он, должно быть, очень скучает по детскому обществу. Она стала перебирать в уме семьи волшебников, живших по соседству. У кого из них есть дети подходящего возраста? Кажется, у Поттеров двое маленьких мальчиков… Или они уже в школе? Она вдруг поняла, что никогда не уделяла чужим детям особенного внимания, и понятия не имеет кому из них сколько лет.

Геллерт шел с ней вдоль розовых кустов. Его Батильда тоже помнила младенцем, который делал свои первые шаги, а вот в нем уже пробудилась магия, моргнуть не успеешь, он и вовсе вырастет.

– Я тебя потеряла, – сказала Батильда. – Ты разве не слышал, как я тебя звала?

Он покосился на нее, отвел глаза и ответил неожиданно неприветливо:

– Не слышал.

***

Памятуя о магических неприятностях с садовой оградой, Батильда решила больше не упускать Геллерта из вида дольше, чем на пять минут. Но и намерения закончить статью, над которой работала, она не оставила, так что повела Геллерта в свой кабинет. День уже клонился к вечеру, но здесь было еще светло, солнце заходило над садом и в окно лилось золотистое сияние, расплескиваясь по заваленному бумагами письменному столу, пыльным коврам, корешкам книг.

Геллерт обвел взглядом кабинет.

– У тебя много книжек!

Искреннее восхищение в его голосе заставило Батильду улыбнуться. Книг и в самом деле было много. Она полжизни прожила в этом доме, и ей уже не раз приходилось колдовать над пространством на полках, чтобы вместить все разрастающуюся библиотеку.

Батильда пользовалась большим уважением в ученых кругах, и, не только в Британии, но и на континенте к ее услугам были все архивы и хранилища, даже те, что для многих оставались закрытыми. Но ничто не может сравниться с собственными книгами – всегда под рукой, с собственными закладками и пометками; с этим восхитительным запахом пыли и старой бумаги.

Геллерт, задрав голову и приоткрыв рот, все скользил взглядом по книжным полкам. Солнечный блик плясал по его удивленной мордашке.

– Ты умеешь читать?

Он кивнул.

– Прекрасно. Тогда я дам тебе книжку, и еще немного поработаю. А потом будем готовить ужин.

Батильда прошлась вдоль полок: конечно, ничего подходящего для детского чтения у нее не водилось. Взмахнув палочкой, она сняла с верхней полки «Избранные воспоминания о великих магических битвах» Томлисона. Батильда сама его читала в детстве, не в четыре с половиной года конечно, но при внимании к деталям и уважении к фактам, Томлисон умел излагать события ясно и увлекательно.

Геллерт забрал у нее из рук тяжелый том и устроился в кресле, уложив книгу себе на колени. Он неторопливо листал ее, и некоторое время Батильда считала, что его увлекли иллюстрации – у Томлисона было несколько изумительных карт сражений с тщательно прорисованными маггловскими воинами и магами, мечущими в противника боевые заклинания. Но когда, услышав, как он хихикает, она поинтересовалась, что его рассмешило, тот прочитал:

– «Тогда Гримгольд проклял вражеского военачальника Бо…-на…-тиу..» – он запнулся. – Очень запутанное имя.

– «Бонатиреуса», – подсказала Батильда.

– «…страшным проклятием, и у него отвалились уши», – давясь от смеха, дочитал Геллерт, и прижал ладони к собственным ушам.

– Тебе нравится книжка?

Он кивнул.

– Некоторые истории непонятные. Но есть смешные. Вот про уши. И про трех мертвецов тоже смешно.

– О Мерлин, там ведь и в самом деле есть история про инферналов.

Но, похоже, это Геллерта совсем не напугало, он спокойно вернулся к чтению и разглядыванию картинок, и Батильда с облегчением вздохнула. «Сборник воспоминаний» его вполне увлек, а с ребенком, который в состоянии читать Томлисона, она вполне сможет управиться.

***

На ужин Батильда приготовила рагу с зеленым горошком. Геллерт аккуратно выбрал кусочки баранины, оставив горошек на тарелке.

– Надо есть овощи, – строго сказала она, но, заметив, что горошины начали угрожающе подпрыгивать и почему-то тоненько попискивать, махнула рукой. Еще ни один ребенок не умер от голода, не доев ужина.

На десерт были остатки кексов, а потом Батильда показала Геллерту гостевую спальню – маленькую комнату на втором этаже, напротив ее собственной. Комнатку уже начала поглощать библиотека, но в ней еще осталось место для узкой кровати, платяного шкафа, стола и легкого плетеного кресла.

Геллерт подошел к окну, которое заслоняли ветви старой яблони, давно пора было призвать ее к порядку.

– Ты ведь не боишься спать один в комнате? – спросила Батильда.

– Нет. 

– Молодец. Тогда давай, умойся и ложись в постель.

Она наколдовала теплой воды, проследила, чтобы он почистил зубы и как следует вымыл лицо и руки, пожелала ему спокойной ночи и вышла. Помедлив немного у двери, наложила на комнату легкие сигнальные чары на случай, если Геллерт будет ее звать, и ушла в свою комнату.

Батильда с удовлетворением заключила, что пока отлично справляется с ролью няньки, но когда через четверть часа она заглянула в гостевую, Геллерт в длинной ночной рубашке сидел на краешке кровати, болтал босыми ногами и разглядывал книжные полки.

– Ты не спишь?

Тот посмотрел на нее своими разноцветными глазами и ничего не сказал.

Батильда подошла к нему, откинула одеяло и похлопала ладонью по постели.

– Ложись.

Он послушно лег, она накрыла его одеялом и подоткнула края.

– Какой ты маленький. Спи.

Геллерт повозился под одеялом и грустно, но без слез в голосе сказал:

– Хочу домой.

Батильда погладила его по голове.

– Все будет хорошо. Завтра мы с тобой пойдем гулять. Дойдем до речки, если захочешь. А через несколько дней придет твой папа и заберет тебя обратно домой. Засыпай.

Ей на память пришло заклинание, которое ей самой в детстве всегда нравилось. Она достала палочку, и над кроватью закружились маленькие птички – полупрозрачные, и бесплотные, сотканные только из магического сияния. К удовольствию Батильды, личико Геллерта тут же утратило грустное выражение, глаза расширились от восторга. А потом он протянул руку и одна из птичек уселась ему на палец.

– У нее теплые лапки, – сообщил он.

– Правда? Я не знала.

Батильда подумала, что ей в детстве тоже хотелось подержать одну из этих птичек в руках, но заклинание этого не умело, и они никогда к ней не слетали, то есть Геллерт сделал это сам. Удивительно.

– Скажи, детка, ты ведь понимаешь, что используешь магию?

Геллерт покосился на нее таким взглядом, словно не мог поверить, что она задает настолько глупый вопрос.

– Конечно, – ответил он и добавил комично взрослым тоном, – ну что это еще может быть?

– А давно ты это умеешь? Когда у тебя это получилось в первый раз?

Он удивленно задрал брови.

– У меня всегда получалось. Я же волшебник.

– А еще ты маленький фантазер. Посидеть с тобой, пока ты не уснешь?

– Да, пожалуйста.

Он вздохнул и повернулся к стене.

***

Как и обещала, на следующее утро после завтрака Батильда повела Геллерта на прогулку. Погода для позднего сентября стояла удивительно солнечная, так что сначала они пошли к реке. По дороге обсудили истории из Томлисона, которого Геллерт читал вчера, в особенности проклятия, от которых отваливаются уши, и этичность их применения, последняя тема была предложена Батильдой. Потом они встретили книззля, скрывшегося от них в густых зарослях бузины, и большую жабу, которая чинно переходила дорогу, и их разговор переключился на анимагию и преимущества разных анимагических форм. Все дети мечтают стать анимагами.

– А в кого бы ты хотел превращаться? – спросила Батильда.

Геллерт после некоторых раздумий заявил:

– В дракона!

– Нет, в дракона не получится.

Тот взглянул на нее, словно сомневаясь в ее словах, и сказал:

– Тогда в волка. Большущего! – он развел руками, показывая насколько огромным должен быть волк.

Батильда засмеялась.

– Ну что же, почему бы и нет. Но имей в виду, твоей анимагической формой может оказаться поросенок. Особенно если ты будешь забывать вовремя умываться.

Геллерт немедленно надулся:

– Не буду больше с тобой разговаривать.

До самой реки он отвечал гордым молчанием на все попытки Батильды его разговорить, а когда они сели на скамейку на берегу, демонстративно сел на самый краешек, подальше от Батильды, которая едва сдерживала смех.

Некоторое время они с Геллертом просидели в полном молчании. Геллерт внимательно следил за стрекозами, которые кружили над речкой. Батильда и не думала, что их можно встретить в конце сентября, наверное, все дело было в теплой осени. Она улыбнулась. Удивительно, но проводить время с ребенком было совсем не так скучно, как она ожидала. Геллерт оказался очень забавным, даже с этой своей обидой.

– Интересно, если мы сейчас вернемся в город и я куплю тебе самую вкусную в мире булочку с изюмом в самой лучшей кондитерской мсье Эдуард, ты перестанешь на меня обижаться?

– Может быть, – буркнул он.

– Ну тогда пошли.

***

Батильде следовало догадаться, что впечатлит Геллерта не прогулка на природе, а сам городок. Ей-то современная Годрикова впадина казалась тем еще захолустьем, впечатляло разве что ее великое прошлое, но от него осталось лишь с полдесятка домов, которые много веков принадлежали одним и тем же магическим фамилиям.

Но для Геллерта, всю жизнь прожившего в малолюдной усадьбе, затерявшейся среди гор, Годрикова впадина оказалась невиданным зрелищем, с ее ратушной площадью, чистенькими витринами магазинчиков, маггловской почтой и приютившейся неподалеку от нее совятней, с пестро одетыми магами и магглами в строгих сюртуках. 

Едва они свернули с тихой улочки, которая вела от реки к дому Батильды, на ведущую к ратушной площади мощеную булыжником улицу покрупнее, и увидели, как мистер Горри, владелец паба «Якорь», распоряжается работниками, меняющими вывеску, Геллерт застыл на месте, а потом схватил Батильду за руку, мгновенно позабыв обиду:

– Это магглы, да?

Мистер Горри покрикивал на работников, а они лениво отвечали, глядя на него сверху, с лесов.

– Да, детка, – ответила Батильда, – только не надо так громко.

Ее намерение найти Геллерту товарищей для игр успехом не увенчалось. Малочисленность волшебников, о которой она прежде размышляла скорее как об отвлеченном социальном факте, получила вдруг жизненное подтверждение. 

Маггловских детей они встретили множество. Крошечная девочка, должно быть возраста Геллерта, и такая же белокурая, присматривала за гусями у маленького прудика. Стайка чумазых ребят гнала по дороге колесо, и оно с со звонким стуком подскакивало на камнях. Круглощекий мальчик лет семи помахал Батильде и Геллерту из-за ограды опрятного ухоженного сада. Геллерт смотрел на него, распахнув глаза, и едва не вывернул шею, пока садик и мальчик не скрылись за поворотом.

Батильда не относилась к магглам с неприязнью, уж точно не к детям, но и речи не могло быть, чтобы позволить маленькому волшебнику, в котором уже пробудилась магия, играть с магглами. 

В волшебной пекарне месье Эдуарда они встретили миссис Спенсер-Мун, она и рассказала, что ее мальчик, так же как и дети Поттеров, уже в школе, а Боунсы, у которых была девочка лет шести и недавно родился младенец, летом переехали в Лондон.

– Бедный ангелочек, совсем не с кем играть, – миссис Спенсер-Мун погладила Геллерта по голове. – Они ужасно милые в этом возрасте. Я так скучаю с тех пор, как мой Леонард уехал в Хогвартс.

Она начала зазывать их в гости, но Батильда заметила, как Геллерт деликатно уворачивается, когда его пытаются потрепать по кудрям, и отказалась, так что они с Геллертом вернулись домой вполне довольные друг другом, и сели пить чай с булочками с изюмом.

– Мне очень понравилось с тобой гулять, – сказала Батильда Геллерту. Слова были совершенно искренними, в его компании привычный маршрут стал по-новому увлекательным. – Жаль только, что не удалось найти тебе друзей.

– Мне тоже понравилось с тобой гулять, – великодушно признал Геллерт, и Батильда понадеялась, что шутка про поросенка прощена и забыта.

– Ты, наверное, ждешь не дождешься, когда у тебя родятся братик и сестричка.

Геллерт взглянул на нее поверх чашки, проглотил чай и вдруг сказал:

– У меня никогда не будет братиков и сестричек.

Уверенность его тона поразила Батильду. И хотя в голосе не слышалось злобы или даже упрямства, а только спокойная убежденность, Батильда подумала, что он, должно быть, как многие старшие дети, заранее ревнует к младенцам. Тем более София так плохо себя чувствовала в последние месяцы. Геллерт смышленый ребенок, даже очень умен, но все же ему и пяти еще нет, он чувствительный и обидчивый, естественно, он связал потерю материнского внимания со скорым появлением близнецов.

– Ну что ты, мой дорогой, – сказала Батильда, – конечно будут. Но это не значит, что мама станет меньше тебя любить. Поверь мне, у меня у самой было пять братьев и сестер, это чудесно, всегда есть с кем поиграть или посекретничать. И наша мама всех нас любила одинаково.

Мать Батильды, полная и уютная, всегда твердо стоявшая на ногах, знавшая сотни заклинаний на все случаи детской жизни, совсем не походила на Софию, которая сама еще во многом оставалась ребенком, легкомысленным и растерянным.

– И тебя мама всегда будет любить, – продолжила Батильда и пододвинула Геллерту последнюю половинку булочки. – Ты же чудесный мальчик.

– У меня никогда не будет братьев и сестер, – повторил он.

Разноцветные глаза смотрели серьезно, спокойно, с легким недоумением – неужели трудно уяснить такие простые слова? От этого взгляда Батильде сделалось не по себе.

– Ты же не желаешь зла малышам?

Геллерт помотал головой.

– Ну что ты, детка… все будет хорошо, – рассеянно произнесла она, и не нашлась, что еще сказать.

Геллерт, ощутив ее замешательство, притих, молча дожевал булочку и допил чай. Но потом они поднялись в кабинет, и настроение у обоих переменилось. Полдень уже миновал, в окна заглядывало золотое солнце. Батильда позволила Геллерту брать книги с тех полок, до которых он дотягивается, если тот пообещает ставить их на место. Тот принялся исследовать маленький лабиринт библиотеки, а Батильда села за работу.

***

Следующие три дня они провели в полном согласии друг с другом. Погода стояла чудесная. По утрам они отправлялись в долгие прогулки по деревне и окрестностям. Пару раз заглянули в гости к миссис Спенсер-Мун, осмотрели все местные достопримечательности и успели завести традицию съедать булочки с изюмом на скамье у реки. Во второй половине дня Батильда работала, а Геллерт читал или играл на полу в ее кабинете.

Отчасти их мирное сосуществование объяснялось тем, что Батильда – про себя вознося за это хвалу всем богам – не считала своей обязанностью воспитывать Геллерта. Она оставила без комментариев случай с яблоней, с которой без всяких объяснений осыпались все яблоки, позволяла читать любые книги из библиотеки, не сразу задумавшись, что далеко не все они подходят для чтения пятилетнему ребенку, не заставляла Геллерта расчесывать волосы, чего он страшно не любил, и вообще оставляла без внимания многое из того, что обычно служит причиной раздражения со стороны взрослых, и расстройства со стороны детей. Геллерт казался Батильде достаточно разумным для своих лет, чтобы совершать бессмысленные шалости, и слишком упрямым и обидчивым, чтобы на него давить. Да и просто он ей нравился – у него был живой ум, и Батильда считала, что если какие-нибудь печальные обстоятельства не сломают его своевольной, но обаятельной натуры, он вырастет в незаурядного волшебника.

***

Вечером четвертого дня Батильда написала Софии письмо. Заканчивая последние строки, она спохватилась, что стоило предложить Геллерту написать пару фраз, но тот уже крепко спал. Да он после первого вечера почти и не вспоминал о доме, и определенно не скучал, так его увлекли новые впечатления.

– Не будем ждать до утра, Клио, – сказала Батильда сове, прикрепляя письмо к ее лапке. Клио ласково клюнула ее в пальцы и вылетела в открытое окно кабинета.

Батильда послушала, как затихает шелест ее крыльев в густой темноте ночи, закрыла ставни и спустилась вниз, посидеть у камина с книгой и бокалом бренди. Из перипетий модного романа, в который она погрузилась с приятным сочетанием любопытства и осуждения, ее вырвал истошный вопль. Тонкий и пронзительный, так кричат от ужаса или сильной боли. Ахнув, Батильда уронила книгу на пол и побежала вверх по лестнице, в комнату Геллерта.

***

Он стоял на коленях в постели. Заклинание Батильды еще не угасло, и кружащие над кроватью птички бросали бледные блики на его лицо.

– Геллерт… – окликнула его Батильда.

Он снова закричал. 

Батильда бросилась к нему, усадила к себе на колени и обняла. Геллерт прижался к ней всем своим маленьким горячим телом и заговорил на немецком. Батильда едва разобрала отдельные слова в его сбивчивой, лихорадочной речи. «Мама», «больно», «умер» или «умираю».

Целительству Батильда никогда не училась, но сумела сотворить пару простых диагностических заклинаний. Они говорили, что Геллерт здоров: ни жара, ни воспаления, ни травм. Только сердце колотилось, выбивало лихорадочный ритм. Она приподняла его подбородок, заглянула в глаза. Радужку заливала чернота зрачков. Он спал с открытыми глазами. Батильда встряхнула его.

– Геллерт, проснись.

Еще несколько мгновений его глаза смотрели сквозь нее, но вот он моргнул, вздрогнул всем телом. Батильда снова прижала его к себе.

– Мама! – всхлипнул Геллерт.

– Тихо, детка, это я, тетя Тильда. Тебе приснился страшный сон.

– Да, просто страшный сон, – пробормотал он и заплакал.

Платье Батильды на плече, к которому он прижимался лицом, промокло от слез, но теперь это был просто плач перепуганного ребенка, а не тот истошный крик. Она погладила его по спине, почувствовала, как сердце все еще колотится под тонкими ребрами.

– Тшшш… Все хорошо.

Всхлипы становились тише, и Батильде показалось, что Геллерт задремал, но вдруг он встрепенулся и спросил:

– Почему магией нельзя сделать так, чтобы было не больно?

– Иногда не получается, детка. У тебя что-то болит? – спросила она. Не слишком-то она доверяла своим диагностическим заклинаниям.

– Маме было очень больно. И ребенок умер. Совсем маленький.

Батильда застыла. Но Геллерт уже почти успокоился, и ей не хотелось тревожить его расспросами.

– Это сон, детка. Просто сон.

Геллерт снова уткнулся лбом ей в плечо. Он молчал, но еще долго беспокойно вздыхал и вздрагивал, а Батильда шептала успокаивающую бессмыслицу и гладила его по спутанным волосам. Наконец он уснул. Батильда почувствовала, как его прижимающееся к ней напряженное тело становится тяжелее и мягче, подождала, чтобы он уснул покрепче, и уложила в постель. 

У окна стояло легкое плетеное кресло. Батильда превратила его в кушетку и поставила рядом с кроватью. Легла, завернувшись в плед, и рассматривала сонное личико Геллерта, пока сама не уснула.

Разбудила ее Клио, которая стучала крыльями в окно. Солнце поднялось уже высоко, пробивалось сквозь плотные занавески и наполняло комнату розоватым светом. Геллерт еще спал, зарывшись в одеяло, так что наружу торчала только сжатая в кулак маленькая рука. Батильда впустила Клио, отвязала от ее лапки письмо и развернула.

Письмо оказалось короткой запиской от Софии. Всего несколько строк, написанных слабой рукой. Батильда прочла их. Этой ночью София родила двух младенцев, роды оказались тяжелыми, один ребенок умер сразу, второй еще жив, но слова целителя, которого вызвал Эрхарт, не обнадеживают.

Батильда опустила письмо в карман платья, взглянула на измученную долгим перелетом сову, все еще спящего Геллерта, и вдруг поняла, что была готова к тому, о чем написала София.

Батильда умылась, сменила платье, в котором проспала всю ночь, и спустилась на кухню. Геллерт проснулся, когда завтрак был уже готов. Выглядел он сонным, забыл умыться и не расчесал волосы, но Батильда не стала ему напоминать. Он вяло ковырял яичницу и вскоре отодвинул почти полную тарелку. Батильда намазала ему тост джемом и налила в кружку молока.

– Твоя мама сегодня ночью родила малыша, – Батильда старалась, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. – Она еще плохо себя чувствует, но скоро поправится, а ты поживешь у меня еще немного. Ты ведь не против, милый?

Геллерт посмотрел на нее поверх кружки своими разноцветными глазами. Батильда уже видела у него такой серьезный, слишком взрослый взгляд.

– Хочешь пойти гулять?

– Давай, – тихо ответил Геллерт и добавил, – только не будем заходить к миссис Мун.

– Хорошо. Не будем к ней заходить. Она очень шумная, да?

Он кивнул.

– А булочки купим? – спросила Батильда.

– Булочки купим, – так же тихо ответил он.

***

Они, как обычно, сели на скамейку у реки. Геллерт отщипывал кусочки от булки и клал в рот. На прогулке он был непривычно молчалив, Батильда пыталась угадать, о чем он думает, но не могла.

– Это просто кошмары, – неожиданно сказал он. – Мама давала мне невкусный чай, чтобы они мне не снились, но он не помог.

– Тебе часто снятся такие кошмары?

– Иногда. Мама говорит, всем иногда снятся страшные сны.

Он смотрел не на Батильду, а на булку у себя в руках и ковырял в ней дырку.

– А бывает так, что ты и днем видишь такие сны? – осторожно спросила Батильда.

Геллерт повернулся к ней. В его глазах мелькнул испуг, словно Батильда раскрыла тайну, которую Геллерт оберегал. Он снова отвернулся и проговорил себе под нос:

– Я видел, как коршун утащил кота со двора. Я был совсем маленький и плакал. А потом коршун в самом деле прилетел.

– И схватил кота?

Геллерт кивнул, и когда он снова поднял взгляд, то Батильда увидела в нем надежду.

– А еще я видел огромную птицу, – сказал Геллерт. – Ее сделали магглы.

– Это называется биплан, так?

– Нет, – Геллерт покачал головой. – Я видел биплан в журнале. Он маленький и сделан из дерева. Та птица была железная, и внутри нее сидело много-много людей. Она горела. И падала. Я испугался, что она упадет прямо на меня.

Батильда обняла его за плечи. Он вдруг прижался к ней так же крепко, как сегодня ночью, и начал сбивчиво рассказывать. Про то, как мама потеряла волшебную палочку, а Геллерт знал, где ее найти, а решили, что он взял ее поиграть. Про то, что маггловский мальчик, который всегда машет им рукой из-за забора, будет лежать мертвый на залитой дождем земле и вокруг будет много других мальчиков. Про город, который расцветает огненным цветком. Про то, что сын миссис Спенсер-Мун станет важным человеком. Про двенадцать злых страшных стариков, которые собрались на суд. Про детей, которых Геллерт видел в саду заброшенного дома. От волнения он путал английские и немецкие слова, Батильда чувствовала, как он дрожит, и терпеливо ждала, когда иссякнет этот поток невыговоренных слов. Наконец Геллерт замолчал.

– Ты думаешь, я выдумываю? – тихо спросил он.

Он все так же сидел, прижавшись к ее боку, и Батильда ощутила, как он напрягся всем телом.

– Нет, милый, я думаю, ты говоришь правду. Ты действительно это видишь.

Бедное дитя, сколько он уже живет с этим даром-проклятием, с этим пугающим знанием, и, похоже, никто и никогда ему не верил и не хотел его выслушать.

– А ты? – с надеждой спросил Геллерт. – Ты видишь сны днем? Сны, которые правда?

Батильда опять погладила его по спутавшимся кудрям.

– Нет, детка, я нет. Это очень редкая способность.

Пророком Батильда не была, зато была историком магии, и одно могла сказать точно: пророческий дар обрекает на одиночество и неприятие. Даже этот ребенок уже выучил, что не с каждым он может делиться своими видениями, и даже от нее ждет непонимания и недоверия.

Геллерт устало вздохнул. Батильда взглянула на него – моргает глазами, как совенок, и личико бледное.

– Знаешь что, – сказала она, – думаю, тебе сегодня стоит поспать после обеда.

– Нет! – тут же возмущенно сказал Геллерт.

Но пару часов спустя, за обедом, он клевал носом над тарелкой и забыл о своем упрямстве. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Батильда взяла его за руку и отвела в постель. Он так послушно протягивал руки, позволяя переодеть себя в ночную рубашку, что, казалось, уже спит стоя. Но едва Батильда накрыла его одеялом, как он сказал:

– В той книжке, которую ты мне дала, был волшебник Гримагольд. Он тоже видел сны днем... а потом он сошел с ума и убил все свое войско.

– Гримгольд, – поправила Батильда. – Да, у него, насколько известно, случались истинные пророческие видения. По крайней мере, два из них достоверно сбылись. И он действительно потерял рассудок.

Это могло напугать Геллерта, но идти против исторической правды у Батильды не поворачивался язык.

– Я тоже сойду с ума? - тихо спросил Геллерт. 

Батильда вздохнула.

– Нет, милый. Конечно, нет. Ты можешь стать настоящим пророком. Как Великий Мерлин.

На усталом личике отразилось такое облегчение и восторг, что у Батильды защемило сердце. Геллерт порывисто обнял ее за шею, и Батильда погладила его по маленьким худым бокам.

– Тебе надо поспать.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Наколдуешь птичек?

– Конечно, милый. И посижу с тобой, если хочешь.

Заснул он быстро. Батильда села в кресло у окна и стала перебирать в памяти тех, кто мог бы дать мальчику несколько советов, помочь обуздать его дар.

Кассандра Трелони умерла в 1885, и многие годы до смерти едва отличала реальность от видений. Меригольд, о котором последние месяцы разорялась вся магическая пресса, как подозревала Батильда, ловко водил всех за нос, и – это ей было известно достоверно – слишком часто прибегал к сомнительным зельям. До Батильды доходили слухи о ясновидящей, недавно появившейся в России, но, похоже, она была едва ли не сквибом, не получила никакого образования. Если жили в мире другие наделенные провидческим талантом, то они никак себя не проявляли.

Батильда подошла к постели Геллерта и заглянула в безмятежное детское личико. Золотистые ресницы подрагивали. Ему снился сон, обычный детский сон. Батильда убрала с его лба влажную прядь, но от ее прикосновения он не проснулся, и она решила дать ему поспать подольше.

В кабинете она долго стояла у книжных полок, разглядывая корешки книг, надеясь отыскать ответ в привычных ей давно минувших днях. Но снова вспоминались лишь безумцы, чудаки, затворники, одурманенные зельями и курительными смесями, живущие в мире собственных видений. Редко понятые, часто не принятые и гонимые.

Звон дверного колокольчика пробудил ее от раздумий. Она спускалась по лестнице, размышляя, кто мог прийти. Было еще не поздно, в окнах сиял закат, но гостей она не ждала.

На пороге стоял Эрхарт Гриндельвальд.

Сердце у Батильды подскочило к самому горлу и ухнуло вниз, в рту пересохло. Она смотрела на зятя, не в силах произнести ни слова.

Эрхарт нахмурился, словно недовольный ее испугом. Махнул рукой. 

– Не пугайтесь. С Софией все в порядке. Скоро поднимется. Я пришел за Геллертом. Пора ему домой.

– София, наверное, пока не сможет за ним присматривать. Тем более младенец…

Эрхарт взглянул на нее, веки у него потемнели и припухли от недосыпа.

– Он тоже долго не протянет. Я позвал целителя – София настояла – он подтвердил, что ничем помочь нельзя. Но я это и так сказал бы, можно было не приглашать в дом всяких бездарей.

Батильда прижала ладонь к губам.

– Мне ужасно жаль, Эрхарт.

Тот скривил губы.

– Так бывает.

– Мне совсем не сложно присмотреть за Геллертом еще неделю-другую. Вам, наверное, сейчас не до него, а мы с ним чудесно поладили.

– Спасибо, Батильда, но Геллерту будет лучше дома, – сказал Эрхарт. – К тому же, чем раньше он увидит, тем лучше. Сможет помогать мне с фестралами.

У Батильды снова перехватило дыхание.

– Вы хотите, чтобы Геллерт видел, как умирает младенец?

Взгляд Эрхарта стал твердым и холодным. Батильда вспомнила, что видела такой же взгляд у Геллерта, но у него это была, как она понимала теперь, одержимость пророка, а не уверенность в собственной власти. Она вдруг почувствовала острую неприязнь к Эрхарту, к тому, как жестко и бездумно он распоряжался собственной семьей, словно животными на своей ферме. Словно своими племенными фестралами.

– Это его брат, – сказал Эрхарт, будто эти слова что-то объясняли.

Батильда мысленно взвесила свое право и желание спорить, и не стала. Вместо этого она сказала:

– Геллерт очень талантливый мальчик. Я хочу сказать, по-настоящему одаренный.

Эрхарт подозрительно прищурился.

– Он вам не доставил лишних хлопот?

– Нет-нет. Вовсе нет. Просто это сложно не заметить.

– Не слишком-то удобно, когда они начинают так рано, – Эрхарт пожал плечами. – Ну, пойдет в школу, там его научат всему, чему нужно.

Батильда сомневалась, что в Дурмштранге или Хогвартсе смогут всерьез помочь овладеть пророческим даром. И она ожидала, что Эрхарт будет польщен – такие подчеркнуто мужественные мужчины, суровые и властные, обычно хотят гордиться своими сыновьями.

– Он спит, – сказала Батильда. – Набегался за утро. Пойду его разбужу и соберу вещи. Сядьте, Эрхарт, отдохните.

– Спасибо.

Эрхарт прошел в гостиную, устало опустился в кресло у потухшего камина и вытянул длинные ноги.

Геллерт все еще крепко спал. Батильда отвела краешек одеяла и легонько тряхнула его за плечо.

– Просыпайся, милый. Папа приехал, чтобы забрать тебя домой.

Он сел, моргая сонными глазами.

– Уже домой?

– Да, милый. Скоро увидишь маму.

Геллерт начал одеваться, спросонья путаясь в рукавах и пуговицах. Батильда помогла ему расчесать волосы, сложила сменную одежду и ночную сорочку, и связала в узел. 

– Беги вниз, – сказала она, - я скоро приду.

Геллерт ушел, зевая на ходу, а она зашла в кабинет. На столе лежала книга. Батильда заказала ее во «Флориш и Блоттс» три дня назад, но заказ доставили только вчера к вечеру, и Батильда о ней едва не позабыла. Красивое издание: алый кожаный переплет, а на обложке сверкает и переливается серебристыми струями фонтан Фортуны. Сказки Барда Бидля. Гораздо лучше подойдет для чтения ребенку, чем «Жизнеописание Разидиана Скверного», с которым Батильда застала Геллерта недавно.

Геллерт уже спустился вниз и стоял рядом с отцом в прихожей. Эрхарт держал его за руку, но когда Батильда сошла по лестнице, Геллерт быстро взглянул на отца и подбежал к ней.

– Очень рада, что ты побывал у меня в гостях, милый, – сказала она. – У меня есть для тебя подарок.

Батильда склонилась к нему и протянула Сказки Барда Бидля.

– Спасибо, – вежливо поблагодарил Геллерт и прижал книгу к груди, то ли обнимая, то ли отгораживаясь ею от всего мира. Глаза у него еще туманились после сна, волосы с того бока, на котором он спал, примялись, а на щеке отпечаталась розовая полоса от шва подушки.

– Приезжай ко мне еще, – сказала Батильда. Голос опять звучал фальшиво, но Геллерт кивнул.

– Хорошо.

– Нам пора, – окликнул его Эрхарт.

Батильда посмотрела на него, потом на Геллерта, который рядом с высоким отцом казался совсем маленьким, но так ничего и не сказала.

– Спасибо за помощь, Батильда. Мы пойдем, они обещали портключ от кладбища.

– Я знаю, где это, – вдруг сказал Геллерт, – мы там гуляли.

Эрхарт хмыкнул.

– Вот и славно.

Он снова взял Геллерта за руку, Батильда проводила их на крыльцо, вернулась в дом и заперла дверь.

На душе лежала тяжесть, словно она прошла мимо мокнущего под дождем котенка... Ну уж нет. Не стоит считать Геллерта бедным обездоленным созданием. По всему видно, что судьба одарила его щедро – и магическими способностями, и умом. Еще пророческий талант, хотя кто мог с уверенностью сказать, дар это или проклятие.

Батильда вдруг обнаружила, что в носу у нее щиплет, в груди тесно, а в глазах мокро. «Ну это уж слишком» – сказала она себе. Может быть, стоит завести котенка? Или принять приглашение библиотеки Лаурцениана поработать несколько месяцев в их архивах. Прекрасный повод, чтобы провести зиму в солнечной Тоскане. 

А Геллерту она пошлет оттуда открытку.


End file.
